Aftermath: Hiei's Revenge
by Jesscheaux
Summary: SEQUEL TO YUSUKE'S REVENGE. Hiei is seriously mad, and sugar-high! What will he do to Yusuke to make him pay for the Tokyo-dome episode? FIND OUT NOW! *ONESHOT, COMPLETE*


Aftermath: Hiei's Revenge  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, except for Jessi who is me :)  
  
Author's notes: SEQUEL TO YUSUKE'S REVENGE. After Yusuke's revenge on the girls who write fanfics, he forced all the Hiei and Kurama fangirls to write fics about him and made them take the sacred "Oath of Yusuke". Yusuke is getting more fics written about him, but after all of that, how many of them are good? Hiei is angry, verrrry angry. Let's see what's happens now when it's Hiei's turn for revenge.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
It's been a week since Yusuke pulled that ridiculous stunt and tricked Kurama and I into pretending that we were kidnapped. Kidnapped so that he could lure our 'fangirls' into the Tokyo-dome for some revenge on them that was only to boost his already over-inflated ego.  
  
I feel terrible for Kurama. He still hasn't gotten over the horrendous experience of being chased and grabbed at by fangirls for hours upon end. What about me? My plans for revenge are now complete. I will pay him back for what he did to us...oh yes I will.  
  
I swore I would kill Yusuke, but upon rethinking it, I'd like to make him suffer. Death is too kind for Yusuke. Something even more terrifying is what I have in mind. I almost pity him. Almost.  
  
As I eat sweet snow, my Jagan eye begins to glow under the bandanna I hide it under. Yes, my pet, our plans will begin soon. This sweet snow is delicious! I believe the humans call this flavor 'chocolate'. I must have more before I begin my plans and they will be fun, yes....  
  
(A/N: Not only is he out for revenge, but we now have a sugar-high Hiei on our hands! WATCH OUT YUSUKE!)  
  
* * *   
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I just have to keep telling myself that I am not an object, I have self-worth as a person! I HAVE self-worth as a person! Should I say it again? No, I don't feel up to it. I am a demon after-all but that's beside the point. Darn Yusuke and all the torture he put me through. I haven't been the same since that day.   
  
I am anxiously looking forward to when Hiei will begin his plans of revenge. As much as I am compassionate, even I would like to see Yusuke Urameshi suffer. And if Hiei has anything to do with it, suffer he will... I pity you Yusuke, but not too much.  
  
* * *  
  
Kuwabara and his girlfriend Jessi were walking and talking their way to Yusuke's house one Saturday. Keiko was planning to meet up with them and Yusuke at his house for 5 'o clock so that they could all go see the new romance movie that came out.   
  
"Isn't it a beautiful day, Kuwa-chan?" Jessi asked as she walked arm-in-arm with him.  
  
Kuwabara nodded, "The sunset is going to be late today too, we should watch it together after the movie." He blushed slightly.  
  
"Sounds great." she said softly and smiled at him.   
  
He grinned back and they continued their walk to Yusuke's house, when suddenly:  
  
BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!  
  
A huge explosion on the street Urameshi and his mother lived on was heard. Kuwabara and Jessi took off at a full run and stopped dead in front of Yusuke's house...or what was left of it. There was a small glint of light as a sneaky demon made his getaway. The two-story house was in flames with black smoke swirling upward.   
  
"OH-MY-GOD!!!" Jessi screamed.  
  
"SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara yelled and formed his weapon.  
  
Jessi whacked him upside the head with her palm, "Kuwabara! I don't think that's going to be much help here!"  
  
"Did I hear somebody say help?" the fake British accent of Botan chimed in at that moment, as she hovered in the air on her oar nearby.  
  
"Yes, it seems they are in quite a pickle." Koenma's voice came next and he floated down in his toddler form. With a 'poof!' Koenma transformed to Teen and held up his hand at the burning house. It was instantly restored. "Whew."   
  
"Good job Koenma!" Botan praised her boss.  
  
"You can quit sucking up now, Botan, I'm NOT giving you a raise anytime soon! And that's FINAL!"  
  
"You're such a spoil-sport!" she answered with a haughty sniff.  
  
"Looks like my job here is done." Koenma said.  
  
Jessi quirked an eyebrow, "Wait a minute..." she was about to continue when Keiko appeared suddenly.  
  
"*GASP* Where's Yusuke?!!!" she shrieked, for she had seen all the destruction and ran as fast as she could to the scene.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Koenma said absentmindedly.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Teen Koenma had a brand-new shaped mark on his face.   
  
"YOU'D BETTER FIND HIM, KOENMA!!!"  
  
"Ohhhhh..." Koenma groaned and then passed out.  
  
Kuwabara laughed.  
  
Botan rolled her eyes, "For the Jr god of Death, he sure is a wimp."  
  
"Speaking of wimps," Kuwabara started, "Just where the heck IS Urameshi?"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Botan exclaimed, "Well, this can't be good! I think he's been kidnapped by a demon!"  
  
"A DEMON?!" Keiko yelled, "We have to save him!"  
  
A voice from the shadows spoke up just then, "He's far beyond saving now, my friends." Kurama stepped into the light.  
  
"Kurama!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "You're alright!"  
  
"Indeed, but I can't say the same for Yusuke."  
  
Keiko ran up to him and pulled on his shirt frantically making Kurama recoil in terror remembering the fangirls. "WHERE IS HE?!!!!!"  
  
"I can explain! Please..let me go." Kurama cleared his throat, "Hiei has him."  
  
"The Shrimp?" Kuwabara said, "I'm not surprised, I'm sure he's out for revenge after that whole Tokyo-dome episode."  
  
"Exactly." Kurama answered, "I really do almost pity him. I don't think you should try to stop him either."  
  
Gasps resounded through the whole group and Keiko bit her lip worriedly. "I hope you're ok, Yusuke..."  
  
* * *   
  
WHAM!   
  
"Ow!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Ow!"  
  
WHAMMM!!!!!  
  
"OWWWW!!!!"  
  
Yusuke Urameshi's head bumped on yet another rooftop as Hiei dragged him around the city. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Yusuke." Hiei sneered sarcastically at his 'prisoner'.  
  
"Let me go, you MANIAC!" Yusuke screamed in his defense.  
  
"Pleaing for mercy? I'm touched." an evil cackle followed as Hiei swung Yusuke around like a limp doll and threw him 500 yards through the air and into an in-ground swimming pool.  
  
SPLASH! Blub blub blub.... Yusuke sank to the bottom and then water went everywhere as he jumped out of the pool and aimed a Spirit Gun at Hiei.  
  
"And I was aiming for the parking lot next to it." Hiei sighed and then held up a hand, "Stop Yusuke, I'm afraid you won't be able to do any of that today." Hiei said with an evil smirk. He reached into his long, black cape and pulled out a small stack of papers.  
  
"Oooooh papers, I'm soooooo scaared!" Yusuke cried out in pretend fear.  
  
"You should be."  
  
"HA!"  
  
"For your information, Yusuke, I got these from Koenma. This contract states that you cannot use any of your Spirit Detective powers for one day and you are now useless as a fighter."  
  
"What?! You're crazy! WHY?!"  
  
"For revenge...of course...MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Hiei threw back his head in the most evil and sadistic laugh that had ever befallen Yusuke's ears.  
  
"No..." Yusuke looked down at his hands and cringed he felt all of his energy draining from him. Hiei was right! HE HAD NO POWERS!!! "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he cried as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Oh but it is..." Hiei trailed off as he pulled out his katana and pointed it at Yusuke. "Get up, Detective. We're going to have a little fun. For me anyway."  
  
Yusuke grudgingly complied and marched at a brisk pace through town as Hiei stabbed him in the side with the handle of his katana the whole way to make sure he didn't try anything funny; not that it would help him anyway.  
  
"Stop." Hiei commanded all at once and Yusuke froze, "Turn to the side, we're going in that store."  
  
Yusuke turned slowly and his eyes went all the way up to the sign at the top of the store, it read: 'Beautiful Suzuka's clothing store and beauty Salon'  
  
"Oh no...."   
  
"Oh yes...." Hiei trailed off and pushed Yusuke inside.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke's shrill scream could be heard for miles as he walked in the store and beheld the most horrible, God-awful pieces of clothing known to mankind and demonkind alike.  
  
* * *  
  
Back with the gang:  
  
They were discussing Yusuke's plight when all of a sudden:  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!!" the scream resounded in their ears making them cringe.  
  
"WHAT was THAT?" Botan asked, hands still over her ears.  
  
"Sounded kinda like...Urameshi?!" Kuwabara said incredulously.  
  
"Oh no..." Keiko chimed in, "It's that horrible Hiei!"  
  
Kurama smiled slightly, enjoying the fact that Yusuke screamed like a little girl over something that Hiei did to him.  
  
"What are you smiling at, jerk-face!" Keiko yelled and slapped Kurama.  
  
He went flying into a nearby tree and rubbed his cheek forlornly, "Oh my..."  
  
"Serves you right!" Keiko huffed.  
  
* * *  
  
Back with Yusuke:  
  
"You're a cruel man, Hiei." Yusuke said as he looked at him with hatred.  
  
"I know." he answered smugly, "And we've barely scratched the surface of this torture."  
  
A man who looked akin to a clown strolled out just then and clapped his hands together, "What have we here? CUSTOMERS! OH YES! Welcome to my store, I am the Beautiful Suzuka. Oh Hiei, so glad to see you, congrats on the Dark Tournament by the way."  
  
Hiei smirked, "I have a new customer for you. This is my 'friend' Yusuke. He's very anxious to get started on picking out an outfit."  
  
Yusuke trembled as Suzuka walked around him trying to think what outfit would look best on him. "Hiei! I know just the thing for this young man. It's my latest style, I just know you'll love it, Yusuke!"  
  
"I'm sure I will.." Yusuke trailed off sarcastically with another glare at Hiei.  
  
"Into the dressing room with you!" Suzuka exclaimed and shoved Yusuke into the clown-themed dressing room then started throwing clothing articles at him. "Have fun now! And don't forget to come out so we can see your outfit." He clapped his hands together again and Yusuke groaned as he started dressing.  
  
While Yusuke was putting the outfits on, Hiei pulled out a camera from behind his back. Not only was he going to humiliate Yusuke TODAY, but he was going to get pictures that would last a LIFETIME! He also planned on posting them all over the internet. Hiei whipped out a cellular phone and with his connections set up a meeting of the media outside of the Tokyo-dome. He told them it would be well worth the wait to see the latest act that was coming there. He smiled evilly as he hung up the phone and then dialed another number to invite more people to the little event he planned.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Suzuka asked Yusuke after a few minutes had passed.  
  
The answer was barely audible.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes! HAPPY NOW?!" Yusuke retorted.  
  
"Not until I seeeee your outfit!"  
  
"FINE!" Yusuke yelled back and pushed the door open.  
  
"OMG, that look is PERFECT FOR YOU!" Suzuka exclaimed and then Hiei got a better look at Yusuke.  
  
He was wearing extremely baggy white pants that were covered in red polka dots, his shirt was an outrageous neon orange, pink and green PLAID and he had a rainbow STRIPED vest over it. A large purple tie was the finishing item along with some shiny yellow shoes that were 5 times too big for Yusuke's feet.  
  
"You look nice." Hiei said and then burst out laughing.  
  
"WHY YOU--" Yusuke started to lunge for him when Hiei whipped out the camera and starting taking pictures. "STOP THAT!!!"  
  
"Sure." Hiei said and took more pictures until Yusuke could barely see from all the flashes.  
  
"We'll take this one, Suzuka." Hiei told the owner.  
  
"WONDERFUL! And I know just the thing that Yusuke needs to go along with this FAAAAABULOUS outfit!"  
  
"...?"   
  
"A TOTAL MAKEOVER!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yusuke screamed and cringed in fear as Suzuka dragged him over to the salon half of his store.  
  
The Beautiful Suzuka threw Yusuke into a salon chair and then pumped it up so that he could reach Yusuke's hair better.   
  
"Tsk, look at this greasy hair! That has GOT to change!" he said and began washing Yusuke's hair. When he was done, he took an ENORMOUS amount of hair gel, mouse, and hairspray and set to work sticking Yusuke's hair straight up in the exact same fashion he wore at the dark tournament. "Ooh! I'll add some temporary highlights too!" Suzuka exclaimed as he pulled out several spray bottles of different colors and starting spritzing in streaks of blue, orange, yellow, and red into Yusuke's hair that stuck straight up.  
  
"Here you go!" said Suzuka as he held a mirror in front of Yusuke.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! Hiei took a few more pictures.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!!!"  
  
"Just made you look better, that's all!" Suzuka answered with a grin.  
  
"SURE! NOW I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING VASH-THE-STAMPEDE-ISH CLOWN MAN!   
  
"Isn't it great?"   
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Oh wait! I almost forgot the most important thing!"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"MAKEUP OF COURSE!"  
  
"MAKEUP IS FOR GIRLS YOU LUNATIC!"  
  
"Don't be silly, Yusuke. This will complete your fabulous look! La la-la!" Suzuka said happily as he started applying white foundation to Yusuke's face. He followed with bright blue eye shadow and clown-red lipstick. Then he put a large pink heart on Yusuke's cheek ala-his personal style.  
  
"PERFECTO!" Suzuka exclaimed as he blew a kiss to an imaginary audience, "My masterpiece is complete." He bowed.  
  
"Stand aside." Hiei said and re-loaded his camera. FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH! Several more rolls of Yusuke's most embarrassing moment ever were taken. Yusuke turned in the chair and looked in the mirror to yet again let out a shriek: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! NO NO NO NO AAAAAGH NO AAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH GRRRRRRRR!!!!!"  
  
Suzuka raised an eyebrow at his latest customer.  
  
"He loves it." Hiei assured him and dragged Yusuke to the counter where the paid for the monstrositys.  
  
"Please tell me it's over..." Yusuke whimpered as they walked outside after they were finished in the store.  
  
"It's not."  
  
"NOOO!!!! What did I ever do to--oh yeah..."  
  
"Hmmph. So you see, you're getting what you deserve."  
  
"NOONE deserves THIS!"  
  
"Believe me, you do."  
  
"*grumble, groan, whine*"  
  
"Let's go, crybaby." Hiei said and then whipped out a mega-phone from nowhere. (Hiei is just so talented like that :)  
  
"Wait....in the neighborhood of my school? In the town that I LIVE? And WHAT IS THAT FOR?!" Yusuke demanded and then started biting his nails worriedly.  
  
"For this: ATTENTION HUMANS! I HAVE YUSUKE URAMESHI WITH ME TODAY!" he shouted into the mega-phone catching the attention of everyone surrounding them, "YES THIS IS YUSUKE URAMESHI AND HE WANTED TO SHOW YOU ALL HIS NEW FASHION. COME AND MARVEL AT THE IDIODICY OF THIS YOUNG PUNK." Hiei continued and then he had Yusuke start walking and they paraded all over town with Hiei shouting insults and calling attention to Yusuke's new 'style' the whole way.  
  
"BEHOLD YUSUKE URAMESHI! I'M SURE SOME OF YOU GO TO SCHOOL WITH HIM AND EVERYONE KNOWS HIM! THIS IDIOTIC FOOL IS OBVIOUSLY DELUSIONAL AND A HAZARD TO SOCIETY. HE'S SO INHERENTLY IGNORANT THAT HE COULD NOT COMPETE EVEN WITH THE LOWEST FORMS OF LIFE ON A SIMPLE MATH TEST. I DOUBT THAT HE EVEN KNOWS WHAT THE LOWEST FORMS OF LIFE ARE. HE'S STUPID, UGLY, HAS A HORRIBLE FASHION SENSE AND CAN'T TELL HIS LEFT FROM HIS RIGHT. HE KEEPS COMPANY WITH APE-MEN AND HIS GIRLFRIEND KEIKO YUKIMORA, THAT'S RIGHT, KEIKO YUKIMORA, IS THE MEANEST, MOST HIDEOUS LITTLE WENCH OF A GIRL I HAVE EVER MET."  
  
"Hiei..." Yusuke trailed off angrily, "You just HAD to bring Keiko into this didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I did, you fool." Hiei said smugly and yelled out a last insult, "IN SHORT YUSUKE IS THE WORST POSSIBLE MEMBER OF THE HUMAN SPECIES WHO SHOULD BE SHUNNED BY SOCIETY BECAUSE OF HIS MORONIC GENOCIDAL IMPUDENT WAYS. THAT'S RIGHT I AM SPEAKING OF YUSUKE URAMESHI AND THAT IS ALL." he finally shut the megaphone off once they had reached their next stop.  
  
Yusuke kept smacking his forehead as, under all that makeup, he turned a million different shades of red and hung his head in shame.  
  
"We're here." Hiei announced flatly.  
  
Yusuke looked to see a shop with the words 'BODY PIERCINGS' in large black, block-letters. "Nnno...ANYTHING but that!"  
  
"Come on." Hiei pushed him in and a burly man with tattoos all over his arms, wearing a leather vest, and who had many piercings, including a spike through his chin, walked over to help them.  
  
"Yo, what can I do you for?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"My friend here wants to get his ear pierced." Hiei stated.  
  
"Your friend a girl or guy?" the man asked.  
  
"I'M A GUY!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Whoa there, boy, didn't mean to upset ya. Your way o' dressin' is just funny is all." He snickered behind his hand.  
  
"Hmmph!"  
  
"So what'll ya have today?"  
  
"He'll have his left ear pierced." Hiei said for him.  
  
"HIEI NO!"  
  
"Now son, ain't nothing to be afraid of. Ol' Spike'll take care of ya."  
  
"Sure you will..."  
  
"Sit." Spike said and pushed Yusuke into the chair, "I gotta go get my gun."  
  
"GUN?!" Yusuke squeaked.  
  
"Yar, my piercing gun. How else will I pierce your ear?"  
  
Yusuke just laughed it off nervously.  
  
Spike returned momentarily with the piercing gun which was large and menacing looking.   
  
"You're going to use THAT?"  
  
"Course I am. Now, which one do you want?" he held out a tray that contained many earrings in it ranging from fake diamonds, gold, silver, skull-shaped, and all manner of earrings.  
  
Hiei stepped up before Yusuke could pick one and selected the largest fake diamond out of the bunch. Had it been real, it would've measured in at about 3 carats total weight (A/N: I work at a jewelry store, so I know alot about jewelry and diamonds ^.^) "He'll take this one."  
  
"THAT ONE?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Yes, it will, how do the humans say this? Ah yes, 'bling-bling'."  
  
"BLING?!!! I DON'T WANT TO BLING! I DON'T WANT AN EARRING AT ALL!!!"  
  
"Too bad." answered Hiei with an evil smirk.  
  
Spike loaded up the chosen earring into the gun and then placed the parts in front and back of Yusuke's left earlobe. "This might sting a bit." Spike said.  
  
"Great..."  
  
"Ready? 1, 2, 3." PUNCH!  
  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke howled in pain as the earring gun impaled a hole in his ear and left him with a shiny new 3 carat CZ (cubic zirconia aka fake diamond) "THAT FREAKING HURT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HIEI!!!!!"  
  
But Hiei never heard him because he was too absorbed in laughing hysterically.  
  
Yusuke grumbled and groaned and then looked in the mirror to see his shining new HUMONGOUS 'bling-bling' "I look like a sissy! THIS IS TERRIBLE!"  
  
FLASH! FLASH! Hiei had reloaded his camera and started taking more pics of a pouting Yusuke who also looked like a clown with a 'Vash-the-stampede'-esque hairdo and a large blinging earring.  
  
"I. Am. A Freak..." Yusuke sighed.  
  
Hiei became all business seconds later as he pulled Yusuke out of the door after paying Spike for the piercing.  
  
"What now?" Yusuke whined.  
  
"We're going to the Tokyo-dome." Hiei said.  
  
"THE TOKYO-DOME?! Why...?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"*GROAN* Here we go..."  
  
AT THE TOKYO-DOME:  
  
Yusuke could barely believe his eyes. There were at least 5 camera crews for the local TV channels and reporters galore swarming all over the Tokyo-dome. The flash photography commenced as Yusuke and Hiei arrived.   
  
"Is this the freak?" one reporter yelled.  
  
"Yes." Hiei answered, "Everyone come into the dome, the show is about to begin."  
  
"SHOW?" Yusuke yelled, "WHAT SHOW?!!!!  
  
"The show you'll be putting on." Hiei answered and they went behind the stage.   
  
A few minutes later, another shout from Urameshi rang out: "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!!!!!"  
  
"Yes Yusuke, that is what you'll be doing in front of millions."  
  
"You're kidding me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"SHOOT! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!!!!"  
  
"Precisely." Hiei said decidedly and started chowing down on some sweet snow.  
  
"You're sugar-high Hiei! And you're on a power trip!"  
  
"Indeed. I. Am." he said inbetween bites, "NOW GO ONSTAGE OR YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU WERE EVER BORN!"  
  
"I already am, Hiei, I already am." he sighed.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi took a deep breath as he parted the red curtains on the stage of the Tokyo-dome. He stepped out under all the bright lights and looked out into the audience. All of his friends were in the front and George the Ogre had a camera set up. Teen Koenma was holding up large cue-cards for Yusuke to read off of. He smiled behind his pacifier at Yusuke.  
  
(Grrrrr, that toddler is in cahoots with Hiei!) Yusuke thought.  
  
The audience burst out into hysterical laughter at that moment and it was deafening to our poor hero. Alot of the girls from the 'Yusuke's Revenge' convention were there along with Toguro, his team, Jin the wind master, Touya the ice demon, and all the teams that he had fought at the Dark Tournament. Also, Rando was there and some of the guys from the GenKai tournament. In fact, everyone Yusuke had ever fought was there!  
  
Utter humiliation.....  
  
Yusuke gritted his teeth and began reading the cue-cards Koenma was holding as more flash photography abounded and the little red lights on all of the dozens of cameras lit up, signaling that they were recording.  
  
"Hello audience," he read forcedly, "I'm that no good punk, Yusuke Urameshi, that you've all been hearing about lately. Ha ha, don't I look like a complete idiot?"  
  
The audience burst into more laughter and yelled with agreement.  
  
Kuwabara's face turned SO red and he held his sides with laughter, "Great outfit, Urameshi!" he yelled inbetween a side-splitting laugh.   
  
Jessi was cracking up too and she and and Kuwabara were hugging each other and laughing it was too darn funny!  
  
Yusuke cleared his throat and Koenma flipped the cue-card, "Today I would like to share a little song with you. It happens to be my favorite song too. *fake grin*"  
  
The cue-card changed again and Yusuke gulped and pulled on the collar of his ridiculous plaid shirt and began:   
  
"I'm a little teapot, short and stout." He sang squeakily.  
  
"Here is my handle..." he put his hand on his hip, "And here is my spout." He held his other hand up and bent it.  
  
"When I get all steamed up, here me shout,"  
  
"TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!" he finished and bent over in that stupid motion as if he were pouring tea.  
  
The crowd erupted in more hysterical laughter that continued on for about 30 minutes. Yusuke stood on the stage all alone hanging his head in utter shame and embarrassment. He waited until they were done laughing and then bowed, "Thanks for coming tonight." he read the last card strainedly, "You've been a great audience. Sayonara."  
  
And poor poor poor poor poor poor humiliated, embarrassed Yusuke Urameshi sulked off the stage to find Hiei scanning pictures of him all dolled-up onto a laptop and then posting them on the internet.  
  
"Just for the record," Yusuke seethed, "I HATE YOU HIEI!!!"  
  
"I hate you too, Yusuke." Hiei replied.  
  
"You've had your stinking fun, now I'm leaving!"  
  
"Very well, but just know that this will haunt you for a long time to come."  
  
"I KNOW!!!!" Yusuke steamed and then stomped back home where he tore off the embarrassing clothes and washed off all the makeup, then sat down at his computer to read some of those Yusuke-themed fics that he forced the Kurama and Hiei fangirls to write.  
  
"'Yusuke the Great'. That looks like a really good one!" he said and started reading.  
  
'Top ten list on Yusuke the great:  
  
1. Yusuke the great IDIOT  
  
2. Yusuke the great LUNATIC  
  
3. Yusuke the great LOSER  
  
4. Yusuke the great MURDERER  
  
5. Yusuke the great FREAK  
  
6. Yusuke the great PUNK  
  
7. Yusuke the great SISSY  
  
8. Yusuke the great MORON  
  
9, Yusuke the great YAOI-BOY (A/N: Again, not meant to offend anyone who writes that kind of fics. Just the Yusuke in my fic would be appalled at it.)  
  
10. Yuske the great MANIAC  
  
"WHAT?!!!! I can't believe this! This isn't a good fic! Rotten fangirls of Hiei and Kurama..."  
  
He found another one titled, 'Just a Walk with Yusuke' and gave it a try:  
  
'One day there was a stupid ugly boy named Yusuke walking down the street. He slammed face first into the pavement when he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Then, the boy smashed his foot on a fire hydrant that he didn't see because he was too dumb to notice it. Next, our moronic little Yusuke walked into the park and slammed face-first into a tree when he was looking at another girl besides Keiko, so serves him right! Just then, two rabid squirrels jumped down from the tree and attacked Yusuke. Aww, isn't that cute? And so, Yusuke went home psychologically injured from the experience. THE END'  
  
"THAT WAS THE WORST AND SHORTEST FIC EVER!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama smiled at each other from outside of Yusuke's window as they watched him read terrible fics written about him and they looked through the newly developed pictures of Yusuke that Hiei had taken that day.  
  
"CURSE YOU FANFICTION.NET!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke screamed with his hands outstretched to the sky.  
  
Hiei and Kurama high-fived each other.  
  
Jessi and Kuwabara watched the sunset together and giggled hearing Yusuke scream yet again.  
  
Kurama is now finally over the dreadful experience with the fangirls.  
  
Yusuke has been traumatized for life and now has a reputation as a weirdo. He also still has to wear the 3 carat CZ earring so his ear won't get infected and he gets funny looks all the time. He is recognized all over the world as 'Teapot-FreakBoy'  
  
Hiei has had his revenge and scarfed down on sweet snow to celebrate.  
  
And once again they all lived happily (Or in Yusuke's case, freakily) ever after!  
  
THE END....but not really ;)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS!!!!! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. DOMO ARIGATOU!  
  
Be Kind, Review ^-^  
  
THE SEQUEL: "The Bashing Must Cease: Kuwabara's Revenge" is now up for your reading enjoyment, KUWABARA RULES! 


End file.
